For Good
by Whats.A.Puckleberry
Summary: Rachel runs off to Broadway after graduation, leaving a depressed Finn in Lima. He enlists in the Military, going overseas. Rachel gets a phone call from a distressed Carole, begging for Rachel to come home, but why? On hiatus, slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot Summary: **Rachel runs off to Julliard after graduation, leaving a depressed Finn in Lima. He enlists in the Military, going overseas, unannounced to Rachel. Rachel gets a phone call from a distressed Carole, begging for Rachel to come home, but why?

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic, so advice is greatly appreciated! 3 I'm a huge Finchel fan, and I plan to add a Faberry friendship, some Quick fluff and Klaine fluff.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but a girl can dream, right?

**Chapter One: **You'll be with Me, Like a Handprint on My Heart

"Miss Berry, sound check in 5."

"Thank you, 5!" Rachel called from her dressing room. Her make-up artist was adding the finishing touches of green face paint. She had finally become a Broadway star. Her life was perfect… almost.

"Momma!"

Rachel turned in her seat to see her manager, Mercedes Jones, carrying her son, Christopher. Her stylist, Kurt Hummel trailed behind, his eyes fixated on his iPhone.

"Hi sweetie!" She smiled, holding out her arms. Chris ran quickly into them, giving his mom a bear hug.

"Momma green!" he giggled, touching her face. Rachel heard an exasperated sigh from her make-up artist, and realized why when her son's hand became covered in green paint.

"Chris, honey, momma's gotta get ready for her show. I'll see you at intermission." She picked up her son once more and kissed his forehead, before handing him off to Kurt. Kurt briskly walked from the room. Mercedes looked at her, a smile on her face.

"You've become a great mom, Rachel." She stated, before walking from her dressing room. Rachel's make-up artist began to touch up her green paint, so she picked up her phone. She noticed a voicemail icon in the corner of her phone. She shooed away her make-up artist and played it back.

"_Hi Rachel… Err; I hope this is your number. I got it from Kurt while he was here last weekend..."_ Rachel giggled softly at Carole's words; however she could hear a sound of worry from her tone of voice. _"I know you may not want to hear this, but I need you to come home. It's about Finn."_

Rachel played back the message a second time, her heart dropping to her stomach.

"KURT!" Rachel practically screamed, waiting for the boy to enter the room. Kurt rushed into the room, looking panicked, holding a frying pan from the prop room.

Rache couldn't help but giggle. "Why the frying pan, Kurt?" She asked, smiling. The worry was still clear in her eyes.

"I thought you were being attacked. I thought I'd be able to help. I saw it in an episode of Friends." He chuckled. "What's wrong, Rachel?"

Rachel frowned, and hit play on her voicemail. She let Kurt listen to the voicemail and saw his face drop. "I'll be back. Get that green off your face."

A look of confusion crossed the starlet's face. "Wha-? Why?" she whined, her lower lip jutting out into a pout.

"We're going to Lima."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! But I'll work on making them longer once I get out of school, graduation and everything is taking up my time at the moment. Again, reviews and advice are greatly appreciated! 3 R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** Look at me, I'm limited.

**A/N:** I just realized I didn't put the whole "I don't own Glee" thing on! So yeah, I don't own Glee, but how awesome would I be if I did? (;

Kurt returned about five minutes, a sleeping Christopher in his arms. Rachel had changed into Juilliard sweatpants and a black _RENT _t-shirt. She picked up her son and laid him on the couch, turning to Kurt. "Did you get in touch with Carole?" she asked, her voice hushed. Christopher stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Rachel turned to look at her 5-year-old son and sighed, smiling softly. _Snoring like his father, _she chuckled lightly.

Kurt nodded. "I did indeed." His reply made Rachel turn to look at him. "Burt booked us two plane tickets. I talked to Robert, and he's calling your understudy on for the next couple of days. Mercedes cleared your schedule and packed Christopher a bag. I've packed you a suitcase, as well as my own. Now let's get on with this."

Rachel sighed and picked up her sleeping son, looking around her dressing room. In the corner of her vanity mirror was a picture strip of her and Finn from high school. She pulled it off and tucked it away into her purse. Picking up her purse and phone, she walked to the doorway where Kurt was waiting. She sighed and flipped off the light switch and closed the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The ride to the airport was nearly quiet. Just as they arrived, Christopher woke up and looked around. "Momma?" he asked. Rachel was looking out the window, far away in her thoughts. The brown-haired boy tugged on his mother's jacket sleeve. "Momma!" he said, slightly louder. Rachel's head turned quickly. "Huh? Oh, yes, Chris?" she asked, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "Momma, where are we?" He asked, looking around from his seat between the two adults.

Rachel looked at Kurt. She didn't know how to tell them they were going to see Finn. Hell, the boy didn't even know that Finn was his father, and Finn didn't know Chris existed. Kurt jumped in just and time and began telling him a story about "the lovely land of Lima." Rachel looked out her window and thought back to the day that she and Finn parted ways:

"_Rach…" Finn whispered, caressing her cheek. Rachel leaned toward him, resting her head on his chest. He was in army fatigues and she in a Julliard sweatshirt. They wouldn't see each other for the next three years. She looked up at him and sighed. They had talked about this day for a long time. They decided that they would meet up at this same spot in three years and reconcile. Rachel sighed again and kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger._

"_Finn… I'm going to miss you so much." She whispered quietly, snaking her arms around his neck. He pulled her in close for one last kiss. "Last night was amazing, Rachel. I'll never forget it. And in three years, we'll be back here, and we'll never have to say goodbye again." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers passionately, pouring all of his love into the kiss._

'_Last Call for flight 2703 to Houston. Last Call for flight 2703 to Houston.' _

_Finn sighed. "I've got to go, Rach. I love you so much." He kissed her once more and headed towards the gate. Once he had handed the ticket to the flight attendant at the door, he turned to face Rachel. He stood straight and saluted her. Rachel blew him a kiss and he caught it with the hand he had saluted to her with. He closed his hand around the air, as if he were catching it. Then he brought his hand to his chest. He waved to her and boarded the plane._

_Rachel's eyes watered as she watched the plane take off. She picked up her carry-on and wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve. She walked to her terminal and sighed, handing her ticket to the flight attendant._

However, Rachel's Broadway career took off in her senior year at Juilliard, and she failed to meet up with Finn after the three years they agreed on.

_Finn stood at the spot he and Rachel said goodbye in, three years later. He held a bouquet of red roses, Rachel's favorite. He had butterflies in his stomach, and checked his pocket. The ring was still there. He sighed a breath of relief to feel it. He stood there with a smile, hearing that the flight from New York had landed. He watched each and every passenger get off the plane, looking for the petite brunette he was in love with. She never showed up. After the terminal emptied, Finn felt his heart sink to his stomach. He threw the roses into the trashcan and walked out of the airport._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As Kurt checked their bags in for the plane, Rachel took Christopher to get some dinner. "Momma, I want McDonalds!" He complained, tugging on her sleeve. She picked him up and sighed. She had been trying to avoid her son from eating fast food, but given the situation at hand, she didn't feel right saying no. She smiled at him. "Sure, sweetie." She carried him towards the line in front of McDonalds. She scanned the menu and shook her head. She had given up being a vegan when she hit college, but she still wouldn't eat meat. Chris was talking about the meal he was going to get, but Rachel was barely listening. She felt as if she was having an out-of-body experience.

Kurt met up with the two after Christopher was fed. They sat at the terminal, watching Christopher play with a couple of his toy cars. "Do you think Christopher will ask about his father again when we land?" Rachel asked, worried. She kept a close eye on her son, seeing Finn's dimples in the small child's smile. Kurt noticed the familiar look and took hold of her hand, patting it gently. "You're going to have to tell him sometime. And you've got to tell Finn. It shocks me that you didn't tell him beforehand." He whispered, looking down at Christopher. Rachel leaned her head back and closed her eyes, remembering when she found out about her pregnancy.

_The timer on Rachel's cell phone buzzed, and she jumped up. She closed her eyes as she held the stick. "I am not pregnant. I command myself not to be pregnant." She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She spotted the little pink plus sign and frowned. I'm pregnant, thought Rachel. She had just started Juilliard, and her dreams of being a big Broadway star were about to come true. She dropped the stick onto the counter, her hands falling to her stomach. She tried to remember how it could be possible. Then, it hit her like a ton of bricks. _

_Finn._

_That night they spent together before they went their separate ways was full of passion and love-making. She tried to wrap her head around the finer details. They had used a condom. She was on birth control. They were safe… weren't they?_

_She frowned and picked up her phone. She dialed the number she knew all too well and waited for an answer. "Carole? I have something to tell you. And you can't tell Finn."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Now boarding flight 1706 to Columbus, Ohio. Now boarding flight 1706 to Columbus, Ohio."_ Rachel snapped out of her flashback and sat up. She helped Christopher pick up his cars as Kurt picked up their boarding passes. Rachel's stomach was doing back flips as she boarded the plane. She looked at Kurt, who gave her a reassuring smile. Christopher was looking out the window of the plane, completely mesmerized by everything going on.

Partway through the flight, the seatbelt sign came on with a little _ding_. Rachel waved over a worried flight attendant and looked at her, her hand protectively around her son's shoulder. "Excuse me, what's going on?" She asked, just as the oxygen masks dropped. "We're having trouble with the engine. This is routine. Put your mask on first, then your son." She rushed down the aisle, telling the message to other people on the flight. Panic set in, and people were murmuring as they re-buckled and pulled on the masks. Rachel ignored the attendant and secured the mask to her son's half-open mouth, careful not to wake him. She turned towards Kurt; worry clear in her eyes, pulling on her own mask.

The plane took a downward turn and Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed Kurt's hand as she wrapped her arm around Christopher.

**A/N: Well, Sorry about the lame cliffhanger and horrible chapter. I wanted to get you a chapter as soon as possible! I'm having internet problems and its causing me to have slow updates. But I can see from my cell phone that you're all giving such great reviews and it's making me more inspired to write these! (:**

**A/N: Finn will be introduced next chapter! **

**How will he react to seeing Rachel again? **

**How will Rachel react? **

**Will she tell Finn about Christopher?**

**Why did Carole call her in the first place?**

**Find out in Chapter Three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:** You can do all I couldn't do.

**A/N:** I don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy is one lucky SoB.

The voice of the pilot came over the intercoms. "We're experiencing engine troubles, but luckily, we're in range of Columbus airport. We will be making a crash landing, so please put your seats upright and tighten your seatbelts. Thank you." Rachel turned and tightened Chris' seatbelt, then hers. She noticed Kurt was asleep; he had fallen asleep once they were able to take the masks off. She shook him awake, tightening his seatbelt. "Kurt!" She said into his ear, making his eyes pop open. "Wha?" he looked around. "Have we landed?"

Chris looked around. "Momma? What's going on?" he asked, tugging at his seatbelt. Rachel's hand slapped his hand away. "You've got to stay buckled in tightly. We're getting ready to land." She turned to Kurt. "We're making a crash landing." She whispered to her best friend. He nodded and put his seat upright.

As the plane headed downwards, Rachel's stomach began to flip even more. She would be back home in a matter of hours. She took in a deep breath. Her fathers had moved to Florida after she went away to Florida, so they were staying with Carole and Burt. She felt the crash of the landing and protected her son, squeezing her eyes shut. The pilot came back over the intercom. "Thank you all for your cooperation. We have landed in Columbus, Ohio. Due to all the problems, the airline will be sending full refunds of your tickets within the next 4 to 6 weeks. Thank you for flying Air United." The intercom clicked off and Rachel unbuckled herself and Christopher. She hugged him tightly, picking up his backpack.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Rachel, breathe!" Kurt practically screamed, causing Christopher to stir in the car. Rachel smacked his arms and tried to control herself. "I'm sorry Kurt, I'm just really nervous." She whispered. They had just entered Lima, and Rachel's nerves began to set in. She hadn't seen Finn in ages, and this wasn't how she had planned them to meet up. Kurt turned onto a side street and looked at Rachel. "You sure you're ready for this?" he asked, pulling into the driveway. He cut the engine and turned to face her. "Finn's light is on." He stated. Rachel glared at him. "Oh is it, Kurt? I never would have noticed if you hadn't pointed it out to me first!" she snapped. Kurt held up his hands, as if he were giving up. "Calm down, Rachel!" he shouted. Christopher woke up and looked around. "Momma, where are we?" he asked, sitting up. Rachel looked at him and calmed down instantly. She got out of the car and opened up her son's door, pulling him from the car. "We're visiting some of mommy's old friends." She said softly.

The front door opened, and Carole Hummel emerged from the doorway. "I thought I heard a car coming down the road." She said, smiling. She walked towards the car, embracing her step-son in a hug. "My, is that Christopher? He's gotten so big!" She exclaimed, smiling at Rachel. "Come in, come in." Carole ushered them into the house and sighed.

"Carole," Rachel began. "Why did you call us? Is everything alright?" Rachel let her son down and sat at the dining room table across from Carole. "Well, it's a long story…"

Christopher wandered around the house, looking at all the pictures. _I gotta go potty._ He thought to himself. He climbed the stairs and opened every door, looking for the bathroom.

"Mom?" a voice called, when the door was opened. Finn turned his head to see a little boy in the doorway. "My name's Chris!" The little boy exclaimed, waving. Finn raised an eyebrow. "Uhh, nice to meet you, Chris." Finn said, trying to sit up.

"… and that's how he ended up back here in Lima." She ended with a whisper. Rachel had tears falling down her face, and Carole handed her a tissue. "So, he can't ever walk again?" she asked, wiping the tears off of her face. "No, he's undergoing physical therapy four times a week. The doctors say he should be able to walk with the help of crutches within 6 weeks, and then he'll have to use a cane for 6 weeks after that. However, whenever we try to get him to practice his walking, he just turns his head and basically ignores us."

"So Chris, what are you doing here?" Finn asked the boy, the confused look still on his face. _The boy looks very familiar. _Finn thought, scratching his head. "My mommy brought me here. She says she's friends with the people here." He smiled lightly, sitting on the floor. Finn thought for a moment. "Is your mommy Quinn Fabray?" he asked the boy, examining his features more. Chris shook his head. "No, my mommy is-"

"Christopher!" Rachel exclaimed, appearing in the doorway. "There you are! Mommy was worried sick." She rushed over and picked him up, hugging him. "What are you doing in here?" She asked him, her back to Finn's bed. Finn stiffened at the sound of her voice, his face flushing red. Christopher pointed towards the bed in the room. "I was talking to him!" He giggled, and Rachel turned to see Finn glaring at her. "Finn." She breathed. She turned her attention to Christopher again. "Why don't you go play with Uncle Kurt? Mommy will be down in a few minutes." She set him down and watched him run from the room.

Rachel took a breath and turned to face Finn. "Finn, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to forget about our meeting, but it's just, my Broadway career kicked off, and I couldn't leave New York." She rambled.

Finn held up a hand to stop her. "Is he mine?" he asked, his voice drained of emotion. Rachel felt tears spring to her eyes. "I was going to tell you, I swear, I just-"

"Get out."

Rachel looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

Finn looked at her, his eyes cold. "I said get out. I don't want to see you."

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip to prevent the crying and walked out. She closed the door behind her, and heard something hit the door. She rushed down the stairs, covering her mouth with her hand.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Finn is NOT happy… Sorry that I kind of threw stuff around in this chapter, but I had to set up the plot. I promise you though; you WILL get the full explanation of what happened to Finn in later chapters. It involves a flashback when he's talking to someone! So don't feel too confused, just be patient! R&R! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **It well may be, that we will never meet again in this lifetime.

**A/N: **I don't own Glee. I do, however, own all their CD's (;

Rachel ran down the stairs and pulled back the door, sprinting out. Kurt watched the ordeal and looked at Carole, concerned. "You go chase down Rachel, I'll go talk to Finn." He picked up Christopher and walked up to Finn's room as Carole grabbed her car keys. Chris looked up at his uncle as they climbed the stairs. "Why is momma crying?" he asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Kurt smoothed the young boy's hair and smiled softly. "Mommy's just a little bit sad." He opened the door to Finn's room and placed Christopher in front of the television before turning to face Finn.

"What the heck just happened?" Kurt asked, sitting down on his brother's bed. "Rachel just left in tears." He whispered, crossing his arms. Finn's face fell. "I didn't mean to make her cry. It's just… it was overwhelming to see her, and drop the bomb that she had my kid five years ago and neglected to tell me." His frown turned to a grim line, trying to sit up in his bed again. Chris looked over at Kurt. "Uncle Kurt, I'm hungry!" he complained. "Can you and momma make me grilled cheesies?" he asked, jumping onto his uncle's lap.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Rachel!" Carole called from out of the window. She had caught up to Rachel easily, and was trying to get her into the car. The tiny brunette was in hysterics, staggering her walk. Any onlooker would have assumed she was drunk. Rachel turned to see Carole, and she dropped to her knees. Carole pulled over on the side of the road and got out. She kneeled beside Rachel and pulled her into the hug, letting the girl cry on her shoulder.

"I… I just..." she sobbed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand, "He… Finn...Hates…" She was barely got out before bursting out in another round of hysterics. Carole rubbed her back, comforting her. "He doesn't hate you. He's probably overwhelmed. Come on sweetie; let's get you back to the house before Christopher gets worried." She helped Rachel up from off of the ground and into the car. She passed her a box of tissues and drove back to the house.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Alright, four grilled cheesies!" Kurt exclaimed, bringing two plates in. Christopher was sitting at the foot of Finn's bed, throwing a football back and forth with him. "Uncle Finn, your friend is fun!" He giggled, biting into his grilled cheese. Finn smiled, taking his plate that was decked with three grilled sandwiches. "Kurt," Finn whispered, "Does Chris know I'm his father?" He asked the smaller adult. Kurt shook his head. "Rachel hasn't told him. She knew he would want to meet you and Rachel wasn't emotionally ready. Looking at this past afternoon, I'm guessing she still isn't. But the truth WILL come out soon. I'm sure Rachel will tell him tonight."

Finn dropped his sandwich onto the plate. "Where is she staying?" he asked, looking at Chris. Kurt frowned. "Do you want me to tell you?" Finn nodded, his gaze fixating on the five-year-old eating his lunch. Kurt sighed, giving in. "She's staying in the guest room. We're only going to be here a few days. Although Rachel wasn't planning on moving back, I think-"

"No." Finn spat. Kurt looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "What?" He asked, flipping his bangs from his face. "She's a Broadway star; she doesn't need to come back because I'm hurt. Besides, I don't want her here." Kurt sighed. "Could you, FOR ONCE, not think that everything is about you!" he shouted. Chris looked up from his lunch, his head tilted. Kurt sighed. "Hey Christopher, I think your mommy's home, wanna go meet her at the door?" Christopher smiled and ran out the door to see his mother.

Once the boy's feet were fading down the stairs, Kurt turned on his brother. "Listen Finn. Rachel wasn't even planning on coming here! Carole called her and she decided to come and offer her support. She knows more than I do about what happened to you than I do. Plus, she was talking to me the last couple of weeks that she wants to give Christopher a real life. He begins kindergarten this year, and Rachel doesn't want him going to school in New York. She wants him to be normal." Finn frowned. He felt terrible about the way he treated her.

"Plus, and you can't tell her I told you this, because she'll deny it, but her voice hasn't been as good as it was. Her doctor told her to stop the heavy singing after she performed in RENT, but she's stubborn and won't. If she continues to sing at this rate, her vocal cords will be destroyed by the time she's 30." Finn's mouth was half-opened; complete shock washed over him in a matter of seconds.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rachel walked in the front door, greeted by her son. "Momma!" He cried, hugging her legs. Rachel picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Momma's sorry she scared you, sweetie. She was just shocked, that's all." She kissed his forehead and hugged him again. "S'okay," he giggled. "Uncle Kurt's friend Finn is real fun! We threw a football on his bed and ate grilled cheesies!" Christopher jumped from her arms and ran up the stairs. Laughing, Rachel watched him go and turned to Carole. "I'm so sorry about how I acted earlier. It's just… I wasn't expecting the reaction I did from Finn." Carole hugged her tightly, and then released her. "Go upstairs dear, talk to him."

Rachel walked up the stairs slowly, taking in a breath. She entered Finn's room and watched her son and ex-love throw a football back and forth. Kurt came and sat down next to her. "I had a little chat with Finn, and I think you need to tell Christopher that Finn's his dad. He just thinks that Finn's our friend."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Once Rachel gave Christopher his bath and got his pajamas on, they settled down on the bed in the guest room. "Chris, sweetie, Momma's got something to tell you." She spoke softly, pulling her son into her lap. "Remember when you told Uncle Kurt that you thought Finn was a great friend?" She asked, smoothing his hair. Christopher nodded, his head tilted to the side. "Yeah, why momma?" he asked, confused. "Well, Finn's your daddy, baby." She whispered. Christopher jumped up. "Why didn't you tell me?" he opened the door and ran down the hallway. He pushed open Finn's door and slammed it shut, climbing into Finn's bed. Finn awoke, shocked at who was in his bed. "Hey Christopher. What brings you here?" He joked, tickling the boy. "Momma told me you're my daddy. Is that true?" He asked, looking up at him. Before Finn could answer, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Finn shouted, staring at the door.

Rachel swung the door open, and Finn felt his heart skip a beat. Rachel was clad in a pair of white pajama shorts and a _Wicked_ cast t-shirt that clung to her curves. He shook his head and motioned for her to come in. "I'm sorry about this Finn. He didn't take the news too well." She turned to her son. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, and I feel terrible." Christopher crawled across the bed and hugged his mother. "S'okay momma." Rachel smiled brightly. "Well give Finn… err, give your daddy a hug and kiss. It's past your bedtime." Christopher sighed and crawled across the bed, hugging Finn tightly. Finn hugged the boy back and kissed the top of his head. "Night… son." He felt weird saying it, but it also felt great to say. He beamed and ran to say goodnight to Kurt and Carole, his feet pattering across the hardwood floor.

"Finn…I'm so sorry." Rachel whispered, looking at Finn sadly. He sighed, looking back at her. "I know I should have told you five years ago, but you were away at boot camp, and I didn't want you to have to give up the military to support me." Finn put a finger to her lips. "Stop, Rachel. You should have told me. I was crushed earlier when it was sprung on me that I had a kid. But I know I could have reacted better. So I'm sorry too."

Rachel smiled softly and leaned down to hug him. Finn hugged her back, taking in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. "I'm glad you came to visit, Rachel." He whispered. "I'm glad too." She whispered back, pulling away. She got up and walked to the door. She turned to smile at him. "If you need me, you've still got my number. I'd say to shout, but you know how Kurt gets when he wakes up." They shared a laugh before Rachel waved and walked back to the guest room.

_I love you,_ they both thought silently, falling asleep in their beds.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I know there was a lot that happened in this chapter, but I have to set up the basis for the upcoming chapters! I know it seemed random but bear with me!**

**Warning, there will be:**

**Drama.**

**Fluff. **

**Tragedy.**

**I promise you, I'll try to make a habit of updating 1-2 times a week! Your reviews are much appreciated; they give me the willpower to update quicker! Your suggestions are appreciated as well! I'll have questions posted at the bottom of some chapters to get your opinions on important events. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason.

**A/N: **I don't own Glee… I do however own a high school diploma! I graduated! 3 (: Okay, onto the story…

Rachel was awakened by someone repeatedly poking her arm. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her son. "Yes sweetie?" She said sleepily, sitting up in bed. She glanced at the alarm clock and looked at the time. "Christopher Berry! It's only 2:30 in the morning!" She pulled him into her lap. "What's wrong, honey?" She asked, brushing his hair from his face. Christopher looked up at him, a yawn escaping his lips. "How come you and daddy aren't together?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Rachel pondered the question for a moment. She picked him up and carried him to Finn's room. She opened the door quietly and walked over to the sleeping adult's bed, shaking him gently.

"Finn. Finn, wake up." Rachel whispered, shaking him again. Finn's eyes fluttered and he shooed her hand away. "It's early. Go away." He mumbled into his pillow. Christopher wiggled free of his mother's arms and walked over to where Finn's blanket was. He pulled it back and started poking his arm, like he did to wake his mother. "Daddy… Daddy!" he said right into Finn's ear. Finn shot up and looked around. "What? What's going on? Is everyone okay?" He asked, picking up Christopher. Rachel sighed. "Christopher just asked the question." She frowned. Finn raised an eyebrow. "The birds and bees question? Rach, he's five." He turned to Christopher. "You see, son, when a man and a woman love each other very much—"

"FINN!" Rachel shouted. Finn stopped mid-sentence. "Not that question, you dope." She rolled her eyes. "The 'why aren't my parents together?' question." She sat down on the edge of Finn's bed, stifling a yawn. Finn nodded and sighed. He turned to Christopher. "You see, Christopher, your mommy and I were together a long time before you were born. But mommy went to New York to be a star, and I went into the army. So mommy and daddy had to separate for a while. We were going to meet up, and I was going to ask mommy to marry me, but mommy had become such a big star, she forgot about our meeting. So daddy went back to the army and daddy got hurt. So daddy's having trouble walking, and mommy came to cheer me up. But mommy didn't tell daddy about you. So daddy was shocked. Understand?" he explained to the boy. He looked down at him and realized Christopher had fallen asleep, and Rachel was practically asleep. Rachel began to get up, and Finn grabbed her wrist. "I know you, you're about to fall asleep in the hallway. This bed is big enough, just stay here. I'm sure Christopher would find it nice to awake next to both of his parents in the morning." He whispered. Rachel yawned and flopped onto the bed, falling asleep within seconds.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rachel woke up the next morning, rubbing her eyes. She felt a strong arm draped over her waist, and looked behind her. She slowly removed his arm and got up, tiptoeing to the door. She turned to see her ex-boyfriend and her son, both snoring lightly. She walked to the guestroom to get her bathrobe. She tied it tightly around her petite frame and walked downstairs. She yawned and sat down at the kitchen counter. Kurt turned and placed a cup of coffee in front of her. "Three spoonfuls of splenda and extra cream, just how you like it." He smiled brightly, sitting across from her. "Were you in bed with Finn last night?" He asked, sipping his own coffee. Rachel took a sip of her coffee and looked down into the hot beverage. "Well, Christopher woke up in the middle of the night, asking why Finn and I aren't together. So I had Finn tell him why. Then we just fell asleep. And… I don't know if I was dreaming or not, but he told Christopher he was going to propose to me two years ago." She whispered softly. Kurt practically spit out his coffee, coughing a bit. "He was going to WHAT?" he screamed. Rachel waved her hands frantically, trying to get him to lower his voice. "He's going to deny it if you ask him, and I may have dreamed it!" She said. "Don't tell him I told you."

Christopher woke up and looked around. He saw his daddy sleeping and poked his arm over and over. "Daddy, wake up." He said into his ear. When Finn didn't wake up, Christopher picked up the football they were tossing yesterday and threw it at his father's arm. Finn's eyes popped open and he looked around. "What? Oh, Christopher, why did you throw the football at me?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and picking up the boy. Christopher smiled. "Because, daddy, I wanna throw the ball with you!" He giggled and picked up the ball. Finn smiled and tried to up in his bed, taking the ball from Christopher. "Okay, go sit down there." He chuckled and began to throw the football back and forth with his son.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rachel walked up the stairs, thinking about her conversation with Kurt. She heard chuckles coming from Finn's room and quietly opened the door. She saw her son and her ex-boyfriend watching cartoons on the television in Finn's room. She walked in and smiled. "Christopher, what have I told you about watching cartoons?" She asked him, her arms crossed. An identical frown appeared on Christopher's face, as well as Finn's. Finn turned to look at her. "I'm sorry, Rachel. That was my fault. We were throwing the football back and forth and decided to take a break." He smiled a half-grin that used to make Rachel melt instantly. She couldn't deny that it still had an effect on her. Rachel sighed. "Christopher, go see your Uncle Kurt, he's gonna make you some breakfast. Mommy's got to talk to daddy." She smiled as Christopher jumped off of Finn's bed and ran downstairs. Rachel closed the door behind him and sat next to Finn. "I want to know what happened to you in Afghanistan." Finn looked at her and sighed.

_Finn had been fighting in Afghanistan for about three months. He had been on the front lines and loved every minute of protecting his country. He and his comrades were in a restaurant one night when a couple of the locals came in, armed. The soldiers came to attention and tried to reason with the men, when they began open fire. Finn saw a woman trying to protect her two young children. _

"_Hudson! What are you doing?" his sergeant called to him. Finn was running towards the woman, helping usher the three behind the bar. One of the men fired a shot at Finn's back, hitting him in his lower spine. Finn cried out in pain and crippled to the floor. After what felt like years, his sergeant came over to check on him. "Sir, I can't feel my legs!" He cried out, feeling lightheaded from the loss of blood. His sergeant called to another one of the men. "Go call for a helicopter! And call Hudson's mother, now! That's an order, soldier." The men had fled the restaurant and the soldiers did as their sergeant said._

_Finn's sergeant knelt down next to Finn, who was almost unconscious. "Don't worry, Hudson. You're going home._

Rachel had tears in her eyes by the end of his story. She leaned down and hugged him, curling into his side. "So, you can't ever walk again?" She asked, wiping her eyes. Finn shook his head. "No, I'll be able to walk with the use of a walker within the next six weeks. I had physical therapy but my mom got called in to work." Rachel thought for a moment. "I'll drive you." She blurted out subconsciously.

"You will?" He asked, smiling. Rachel nodded, running a finger through her hair. "Yeah, what time is it at? I'll get Kurt to babysit Christopher." Finn smiled up at her. "Thanks Rachel." He whispered, reaching up to cradle her cheek. "You're welcome, Finn." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I'll have Kurt come up and dress you." She turned and started towards the door. "Rachel." Finn called. "Come here real quick. I need to tell you something." He smiled his half-smile and Rachel walked across the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What is it, Finn?" She asked.

Finn reached his hand up to cup her cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. He pulled her head down and pressed his lips to hers. It was only a soft brush of their lips, but it was enough to bubble underlying feelings between the two. "Thank you for everything, Rachel." He smiled, pulling away from her. Rachel smiled, speechless. She got up and started to the door. "You're welcome, Finn." She walked out the door, touching her fingers to her lips, smiling to herself.

**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm starting to feel some writer's block. But Hopefully it passes(: Reviews are love! More finchel fluff to come, as well as Finn & Christopher bonding moments.


	6. This Is Important, Please Read!

Hey readers! Okay, I'm sorry to have to say this but I have to put this story on hold. I've always been a finchel shipper but lately, I've been becoming obsessed with Puckleberry. I'm changing my penname, as well, but it's not like i'm cancelling this story for good (hahah get it? ;D). but i want to focu on a couple of puckleberry stories for the time being! thanks for being so kind and I hope you will give my upcoming puckleberry stories a chance!

Tethered * Finn is having an affair with a mystery girl, can you guess who it is? Hints will be given in the first couple of chapters. Finn/Rachel, Finn/Mystery, Puck/Rachel. Pezberry friendship.

Life, Lies, and... Love?  
>* Finn and Puck have been best friends since preschool, their friendship growing closer all the way up to high school. Enter Rachel Berry. The singing cinderella steals the heart of both guys, and it's up to Rachel to pick who she wants. All-American, good guy Finn Hudson, or guitar-playing, bad boy Noah Puckerman? <p>


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:** We are led, to those who help us most to grow, if we let them.

**A/N:** I don't own Glee… but I do own a newly cracked iPod touch! Mine dropped on the floor):

Rachel closed the door to the guestroom she was staying in. She jumped up and down like she was a kid in a candy shop. _Finn kissed me. _She thought to herself, sitting on her bed. She hadn't felt this happy since the day that Christopher was born.

Finn lay in his bed and smiled. He had kissed Rachel Berry. That one kiss rekindled every loving feeling he had towards her. He knew he wanted to be mad at her for keeping Christopher from him, but just seeing her made him less angry. He called down to Kurt and waited for his younger brother to help him dress for physical therapy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rachel was behind the wheel of Carole's Toyota Prius, waiting for Finn. She saw him and Kurt emerge from the house, Finn looking obviously angry in the wheelchair. After being helped in, Finn buckled in and crossed his arms. "Problems?" Rachel asked jokingly, pulling out of the driveway. Finn glared at her. "You try having no use of your legs. Then tell me how you feel." He looked out the window, not saying a word. Rachel stopped at a red light and turned to look at him. "Finn, please. Let's talk, okay?" She asked him, starting to drive again. "I know you're mad at me, but I feel that we can work through it." She said softly, carefully pulling onto the highway. Finn scowled, and then turned his head to look out the window. Rachel, fed up with his immaturity, pulled into a parking lot and stomped on the breaks. Finn lurched forward and turned to face her. "What the hell, Rachel!" he shouted, crossing his arms again.

Rachel glared at him viciously. "You can't just kiss me, and then decide you're not going to talk to me because I'm bringing you to physical therapy!" She shouted at him, her hands gripping the steering wheel. Finn's expression softened slightly. "Look, just take me to physical therapy, then take me home. We can discuss this later." He turned to look out the window and waited for her to drive.

"No."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Christopher was busy at the kitchen table coloring as Kurt prepared his lunch. "Uncle Kurt?" he asked quietly. "Do you think momma and daddy are going to get together?" Kurt turned to look at the four-year-old. "Uhh, well… I don't know Christopher. I know momma and daddy have some issues to work out." Christopher nodded. "Oh. Okay." He smiled and went back to coloring in his coloring book. Kurt chuckled as he flipped his nephew's grilled cheese. "Kids."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"What?" Finn shouted, banging his hands on the dashboard. "Dammit Rachel, Why are you doing this?" He shouted louder, causing Rachel to cringe before retaliating. "Me? How about you? You were all cute and happy and the Finn I used to love until you got in this damn car! It's not my fault that you got shot, Finn!"

Finn's face fell, and he hung his head. "Actually, it is. Rachel, when you didn't show up when we planned on it, I told my sergeant that I would be able to go overseas with my group. If you had shown up, I wouldn't have gone, we wouldn't be in this situation, and we would be living happily married with our son and possibly another child. But you put yourself before others once again." He said sternly. "Now please, take me to this damn physical therapy appointment."

*/*

One hour later, Finn was being helped into the car by a very attractive, yet handsy, nurse. "Now you let me know if you need anything else, Mr. Hudson. Your next appointment is on this card." She handed him the small white card and winked at him. Finn frowned and thrust the card back at her. "I know the next date, and my wife here will take me to it, thank you." The blonde nurse seemed shocked as she backed into the building. Rachel got into the car and looked at him. "Funny how you're married. I didn't know your physical therapist was a priest. And shouldn't the bride be there?" She snapped, slamming her car door. She started the car and sped out of the parking lot. Finn looked at her. "I did not say wife." He spat, turning to look out the window. "Oh yes you did, Finn Hudson." She said, stopping at a stop light. "And you can't take it back." She laughed bitterly. Finn glared at her. "So what?" Rachel glared back. "So what?" she mocked, sticking out her tongue. Finn leaned over and captured her tongue between his teeth. He stole a kiss from her and smirked. "That's what. Light's green."

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I'm still experiencing writer's block. I just wanted to give you an update because I know you're all really patient with my uploads.


	8. MUST READ!

Hi everyone! :D

So, I haven't updated in a while, and here's why;

I couldnt get into my account for a while, so I'll be making a new one (:

I'll be bringing For Good and The Parent Trap; Puckleberry with me. I hope you'll follow my new stories, look for the following names;

loveisthemovementx11

lovelookswiththemindx11

**i love you all so much, that i'm going to start a new story! it'll be a finchel story, but it'll end puckleberry. so look for that one! it'll be called tethered.**

**xoxo, whats..**


End file.
